wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Islamofascism
Every generation or so, Jesus H. Christ tests the delusional instincts will, strength, and righteous ruthlessness or his Chosen Nation-State, America, by pitting it against an entity that is Obviously Evil and Satanic (see Commies). Liberals, France, the U.N., and The Enemy then collaborate, attempting to sabatoge, at every step, America's victory. The Bad Guys generally congregate in a Third-World country (Vietnam, Guatemala, Iraq, etc.) with no army and challenge America, until we're forced to act. And act it does, with utmost delicacy and respect for human life. Our latest enemy has been one that Is Like None We've Ever Faced BeforeTM: "Islamofascism". Islamofascism was created by Adolf Hitler's ghost and the prophet Muhammad circa April 31st 1945. Once American soldiers singlehandedly won WWII, they put Adolf to death for crimes against the free market and capitalism. Once Hitler descended to Hell, he met up with the prophet Muhammad and they devised a scheme to wage a war not only for dominion of the Earth, but for the conquest of the human soul. Both Adolf and Muhammad conceived of the plot as a way to get back at both of their enemies i.e., Christians and Americans. With Muhammad's help, Adolf devised a way to transcend the abyss from which they were both consigned by God, so they could spread the tenets of Islamofascism. It should be noted that God allowed this to happen so that the groundwork would be set for World War III, thus ushering in Armageddon and the return of Jesus Christ. At this point in time, it is unknown whether Hitler and Muhammad's ghosts walk the Earth or if they've gone back from whence they came, though many have reported sightings of both at Burning Man and Air America Radio headquarters. The ideology of Islamofascist terrorists, Islamofascism (copyright 2006 Bush Administration) is the flag-hating ideology employed by such groups as al Qaeda, The Taliban, Hezbollah, Hamas, and other Islamofascist groups developing nuclear weapons and hiding in Iran, Syria, and Lebanon, but not China, North Korea, or Pakistan. America is all that stands between the "Nazlim" or "Muzi" (still haven't decided which) hordes that have vowed to destroy Christianity and America so as to replace it with their "religion." By doing this, all Christians would be made to convert to Islam, which would mean all Americans would have to pray 5 times a day. This sort of action hampers worker productivity and would allow foreign competitors to have an edge over their American counterparts. Also, by always praying, the eyes will be closed and the back will be exposed to a greater frequency of bear attacks. There is evidence to support the rumor that there is an offshoot of Islamofascism that caters to the homosexual community called Gaylamofascism, but this group does not receive much notice and are only officialy recognized by the Gay Bears. See Also *Liberalfascist *Blame America First *Michael Moore *Al Franken *Ned Lamont *Pro-Bear Lobby *Atheists *Hate America Firsters External Sources *Pro-Islamofascism - Wikipedia's Islamofascist front